Hachitoge
| tblcolor=#36454F; | textcolor=#FFFFFF }} Hadō #86. Hachitoge (八刺, lit. "Eight Biting Words") is a spell. Commonly utilized by more advanced users of the art, due to it's rather unusual properties. It's known for having three different states of manifestation. Each state determined by a specific somatic gesture performed at the time of casting. It was created by Sakura Ywagashi several centuries ago, and is a favorite of offensively oriented Kidō Experts and Masters. Description Upon completing the spell, the caster inscribes one of three Kanji into the air in front of them with a finger, the inscription taking the form of red energy in a manner similar to . Depending on the word chosen, the spell behaves differently, although it's focus remains the same. The spell solidifies ambient reishi into eight large stone spears; when properly performed, the spears are solid, heavy and powerful enough to pierce through most defenses and crush or maim bones with ease, when cast incorrectly however, it incurs a massive drain on the casters reiryoku, and frequently manifests softer spears, that usually breaks apart like mud upon being conjured. For this reason, few are capable of casting Hachitoge without a full incantation. 劈''' ("Pierce") '-' The most common application of Hachitoge. Upon writing the last stroke of the Kanji, a larger reflection of it appears in the air above their intended target. Dissolving into the eight earthen spears and crashing down towards their mark in a successive pattern. With just a moments delay between each of the individual spears, this spell forces even moving targets to remain on the run, as the target is realigned each time a spear is unleashed. Because the spell comes from above, it sometimes lulls opponents into a false sense of security when they do not immediately see the result of the casters invocation. Because of their immense weight and size, being struck by any of these spears directly is usually enough to kill an opponent outright, with even those who survive usually suffering grievous damage in the process. '''援助 ("Support") '-' Although much more versatile, Support is more advanced than Pierce by far, and requires a second kanji to be drawn in order to be successfully cast. Essentially doubling it's casting time and leaving the caster vulnerable. However, once properly utilized, it provides a great tactical advantage. Summoning the eight spears around the Shinigami, and allowing the caster to direct their movements with hand gestures, providing them with a more controlled offence. Skilled users are known to wield the stone spears as makeshift barriers, maneuvering them around to block incoming attacks with their massive girth and durability. Unfortunately, although they float around the caster in this state, and can be aimed and fired at a wave of their hand, they're still large slabs of stone, and therefore are unable to keep up with high-speed movement. Any use of Shunpo will immediately break the spell and send them crashing to the ground. The most useful aspect of Support however, is that the caster can initiate this application following a missed pierce, lifting the stone spears off the ground for a follow-up attack, albeit at the cost of additional energy. 雨 ("Rain") '-' Sometimes, brute force is either ineffective or unwanted, and in these scenarios a caster would manifest Hachitoge as Rain. When the kanji for this application is drawn, each of the earthen spears shatters into innumerable sharp pieces. Which are then launched as a massive swarm of daggers towards either a single opponent, or against a larger group. It's nature makes it well-suited to overwhelming a single enemy, and quickly eliminating them or removing them from battle, as evading such a sudden onslaught is a feat few are capable of achieving. This step can be used in conjunction with Support or Pierce to provide for a nasty sneak attack, although only it's most skilled practitioners could hope to accomplish this in such a short span of time and still have it boast some potency. Incantation "The warm embrace of a mother, the kindness of a father, we accept this mortal truth! The fields of vibrant green, the seeds that rise towards the light of day! Upon this blessed morning I drink to your honor. Draw eight golden lines on a pale canvas." Known Practitioners *Nobu Kageyama Navigation Category:Kidō Spells